The Raven
by DaughterofDante
Summary: When the ex-pilots received orders to gather information on (and destroy if necessary) a new organization that popped up on Colony L2, they never would've guessed that the mission would dredge up the past of one of their own, a past that would've been best left forgotten. (P.S. I don't own Gundam Wing no matter how much I want to.) Read and Review!
1. Prologue

It was a quiet night on the L2 Colony Cluster. However, it was broken by a child's cry. "Shh Mari, please! Ya wake Seth up!" A movement and a snort silenced the cry as the figures watched in fear of the man on the bed awakening. The man was Seth Satanas, Lisa Waldeburg's boyfriend and father to their child, Mari. After a few minutes of tense silence, the females relaxed slightly and Lisa thanked Valdís for small favors. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, Lisa sighed and a few tears escaped out from tightly closed lids.

Mari made a small noise of inquiry, watching her mother closely. Lisa smiled grimly. Knowing that her daughter would understand her, she started talking. "Seth is makin' me get rid of ya, says he don't want 'nother mouth ta feed. But, somehow, I managed ta plea ta his logic, sayin' that ya won't be needin' solid food for while now." She scoffed. "Gives me plenty a time ta teach ya what ya need ta know ta survive." She glanced at the clock. "It's past midnight, time for ya ta get ta bed missy. Up ya get."

After putting Mari down in her rickety crib, Lisa slipped in between the sheets and planned out what she was planning on teaching her daughter. Looking up at the ceiling, she grasped her locket that hung around her neck, an intricate Celtic cross that had been passed down from mother to daughter of the Waldeburg family for generations. Pressing the hidden button on the side of the cross, she stared at the picture of her parents holding her hands before going to sleep and dreaming of happier days.

The next morning, after Seth went to work, Lisa started teaching Mari. Like her mother before her, Lisa made sure that what was being learned was being memorized and would be remembered. This became a pattern. Every day, like clockwork, when Seth got up and left, Mari was learning everything Lisa taught. Over the next three years, Lisa taught her how to emulate people, such as copying accents or a person's posture. She taught Mari Japanese, Chinese, French, and Arabic along with history, math and science. Mari learned engineering and thieving. She learned when to be silent and when to be loud. But all good things never last, whether one wants them too or not. Mari left, neck bearing the weight of a cross and the sound of gunshots in her ears.

That was three years ago and Mari locked away her emotions, becoming an assassin who, if you leave the name of the person who you wanted dead in the hands of the stone angel in the Graveyard, would take any job, not matter how hard. She knew the risks, knowing that she would be dead if she was caught, but she always plowed through and came out victorious, her faithful weapon by her side. She renamed herself Raven, after the two messengers of death and battle that would visit her after particularly gruesome missions that left her covered in blood. It was after one of those missions, that she met Solo. The boy sought her out for his gang's health, begging her to protect his gang. Seeing this young man begging on his hands and knees brought a crack to the wall she had hid her emotions behind. She agreed and was introduced to the rest.

Two years with the passed with the gang that Raven was starting to think of as her family. However, disaster struck. Solo had been infected with the sickness that had plagued L2 for months. Being in second in command behind Solo, Raven sent the most able-bodied members, including herself, to find and steal the cure, but it was too late. Solo had passed on, along with the majority of the youngest children. After spending the rest of the week digging graves, she gathered the remnants and headed to the nearest orphanage, the Maxwell Church, and pleaded with the Father to take them in. He did and the group had a home again. Once more, Raven hid her emotions behind a wall, but only letting them out when she was with her surrogate family.

A year hadn't even passed when what Raven considered her 'curse' struck again. A group of rebels challenged the occupying United Earth Sphere Alliance and used the church as shelter. Raven begged the rebels to let the Father, Sister and children go but they ignored her. That is until one rebel had the bright idea of sending a group of children out to steal a mobile suit. The group of said children, led by Raven, saw that as their chance to free the Church and agreed. They managed to steal one, but were once again too late to save anyone. The Church was destroyed and its people were tallied in the Maxwell Church Massacre. Raven prayed for Valdís to watch over them.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Raven watched as the other survivors were either adopted or ran away to the streets again. Finally deciding to return to her old job, she once again became an assassin. Four years later and Raven was somewhat happy. Her latest and last job was to take out the rebel base and discovered that it was the same rebels who cost her her third family. She finished it job on the anniversary of the Massacre.

* * *

Raven smirked as she killed the last rebel, and high-tailed it out of there. '_Poetic justice_.' She thought as she ran down dirty alleyways, trying to escape her pursuers. 10 minutes later, she shook them off at the spaceport. Looking around at the shuttles, she made a split-second decision. '_I think it's time ta leave L2 for now._' Sneaking past the guards was no easy feat and hacking into the spaceport's mainframe was no picnic either, but Raven managed it and found a shuttle that was leaving in 30 minutes. Sneaking back past the guards, she made her way through the hanger and, once she found her shuttle, hunkered down behind some crates that were in that shuttle's cargo hold.

"What do we have here?"

Raven cursed under her breath as she whirled around to face the origin of the voice. It was a man with a spade-like nose and hair like a mushroom with a scar running down his left cheek.

"You must be the one that hacked into the mainframe and made it past security. I'm impressed. What is your name?" 'Shroom-man asked, hands clasped behind his back.

Raven closed her eyes and saw her past flash through her mind like a movie. She opened violet eyes and fingered her braided chestnut-brown hair before smirking. "Duo. Duo Maxwell."

* * *

MARI: Welsh form of Greek Maria, meaning "obstinacy, rebelliousness" or "their rebellion."

WALDEBURG: Old High German name composed of the elements wala "dead, slain in battle" and burg "help, protection, salvation," hence "salvation of the slain in battle."

SETH: Greek form of Egyptian Set, possibly meaning "one who dazzles." In mythology, this is the name of an ancient evil god of Chaos, storms, and the desert, who slew Osiris.

SATANAS: Greek name of Aramaic origin, corresponding to Greek Satan, from Hebrew _satan_, meaning "adversary." In the bible, this is the name of the inveterate enemy of God.

VALDÍS: Old Norse name composed of the elements _valr_ "the dead, the slain" and _dís_ "goddess, woman," hence "goddess of the slain in battle."


	2. Chapter 1

"MAXWELL!" Duo half-turned on the step that she was standing on, smirking, when she felt the building shook with the force of Wufei's screech when it reached a crescendo. Resuming the walk to Lady Une's office, she reached the door and knocked before entering at the command.

"What did you do." The question came out as a statement. Duo shrugged.

"FeiFei must've not heeded my warning about not trying to hack into my files." Une's eyebrow rose. Seeing the look, Duo elaborated. "He asked me about my past yesterday and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Ah." Une pulled out five folders and handed them to her. "Here is your mission. You and the other ex-pilots are to head to Colony L2 tomorrow and shadow an organization that has popped up, gathering any information that you can find." As she spoke, Duo easy-going smile vanished and her expression evened out into one that made the Heero's 'Perfect Soldier' persona look animated.

"Lady Une? Are ya sure ya want me on this mission?" Une looked up at Duo's monotone inquiry. She correctly interpreted the look and replied.

"Yes, I know that you are from L2, that is why we need you on this mission. You have the knowledge and skills that are needed and required, so get going." Une looked back down and continued whatever she was doing before she summoned Duo, which was paperwork. Duo saluted and exited the office.

Making sure that the 'Joker Mask' was in place, Duo walked up to the others "Hey, guys! We've got a mission!" Heero snatched the folder and glanced through it, not sparing her a glance. "Ya coulda jist said please…" She grumbled as she handed out the rest to the others and made her way to her desk, but stopped when she felt eyes on her. She turned around, "What?" The others returned to what they were previously doing, acting as if she didn't catch them staring. Duo rolled her eyes and continued to her desk. Sitting down, she stared blankly at her screen, thinking about her days on L2 and the events leading up to today. '_Seven years…_' She thought sadly. '_Seven years since I last talked ta the Remnants, four since I last checked on 'em._' A rustle brought her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she looked around and saw that the ex-pilots were getting ready to leave. Looking at the clock, her jaw dropped slightly. '_Holy crap! It's 1930!_' She had spent almost four hours thinking about her past. '_This is certainly a new record._' Duo shook her head and started to pack up. Once finished, she headed down to her bike and rode to her apartment.

Opening then closing the front door, Duo sat her pack down next the couch and collapsed on to it. Staring up at the ceiling, she sighed and laid her arm over her closing eyes. '_I wonder if Rabecca's still helpin' out her parents with The Dagger. Or if she still remembers me._' Duo snorted. '_Knownin' my luck, she hasn't._' She rolled over onto her side, looking at the innocent yellow folder that inspired these thoughts. She sighed again, before getting up and grabbing the folder. Turning back to the couch, she folded her legs underneath her and started reading. Apparently, this new group thinks that the ESUN is the UESA. '_Great. Jist what we need. More psychos in the world._' Duo groaned. She continued reading before a name of a leader caught her eye. "Seth Satanas." She murmured, eyes widening with shock as she read his reasons for joining. "Findin' and reunitin' with his lost daughter, Mari_ Satanas_?!" She hissed the surname, eyes narrowed in anger. Her hands clenched the report, knuckles bone white. "That damned bastard! How dare he say that?! 'Specially when he's the one who drove me away!" Duo snarled, canines bared in fury. She threw down the report and glared at it. Five minutes later she sighed and slumped back onto the couch. '_Why me? Why's it _always_ me?_' Sighing again, she made her way to the bedroom, did her nightly rituals, and then went to bed, dreaming about the past she thought she had left behind.

••••••••

The next day dawned bright and early when the ex-pilots met up at the space-port. Duo made a great show of dragging her feet and yawning, but in reality was trying not to show, or let Quatre feel, how nervous she was.

Speaking of Quatre, "Late night Duo?" He asked kindly when her saw her, making her guilty about faking. Wufei snorted, still upset about what happened yesterday.

'_Ya could say that…_' Duo thought and fake yawned, but said something different. "More like too early." She didn't lie. It _was_ too early, for her mask anyway. "Anyhow, what are we waiting for?"

"You." Heero brushed past her and got on the awaiting shuttle.

"Well, I'm here now. So let's get going." The rest followed.

When they got into space, an uncomfortable silence descended onto the group. Quatre decided to break it with an even more uncomfortable question. "Duo, you're from L2 right? What's it like there?"

Duo sighed, leaning back on her chair, hands resting behind her head. "Well…" She bit her lip, pondering how to explain her home colony. "L2 is okay, if you're rich. If you're homeless, it's a different story. Life on the streets is like living through war every day, only less…" She searched for the best word. "Planned, I guess. Wonderin' if ya gonna survive, where ya gonna sleep, when ya next meal would be. Wonderin' if life's gonna git better…" She trailed off, looking out the window into space. She didn't notice that she slipped back into slang, but the others did. She shook her head to clear away bad memories. When she spoke the accent was gone, "We have about another few hours until we dock. I suggest you sleep. You're going to need it." She left and there was silence between the men, each trying to gather his thoughts before deciding to follow their comrade's advice.

Duo, however, couldn't follow her own advice. She was curled up against the window, staring at her cross, tracing the runes carved on to it. _Fehu_, _Uruz_, _Thurisaz_, _Kenaz_, _Gebo_, _Wunjo_, _Hagalaz_, _Naudhiz_, _Eihwaz_, _Elhaz_, _Sowilo_, _Tiwaz_, _Berkano_, _Mannaz_, _Laguz_, and _Dagaz_. Her finger stilled over last rune, remembering when she carved it. She prayed to a goddess that she had almost forgotten. '_Please, Valdís, I know that I haven't prayed ta ya for many years, but please listen ta this one prayer. Please, protect my family. Protect 'em when I kent and couldn't myself. Please._' A silver tear ran down her cheek unnoticed and splashed onto the runes, which started to glow before dimming when Duo opened her eyes.

Turning to the windows, she watched stars passed by. Lulled by the passing constellations, her eyes slowly closed as her late nights caught up to her. She dreamt of the days she had spent with her mother, Solo and Father Maxell. If any of the other pilots had entered uninvited, they would have found an unusual sight. Duo Maxwell was replaced by Mari Waldeburg, sleeping with a small sad smile on her lips and tears falling from her eyes.

••••••••

Duo was awakened by a knock on her door, someone to announce that they were about to dock. Quickly fixing the 'Joker Mask' on her face, she thanked to man and went to search for her team, finding them in the common room, waiting for her. They landed and Duo looked around, noticing that the shuttle had landed in the same spot as Professor G's ship was all those years ago. She turned to her fellow pilots, "When we get squared away, I'm going to explore the surrounding area to see what has changed since I've been here. You're welcome to come with me if you want." Only Quatre looked interested, but was talked out of it by Trowa, who said that he would stick out like a sore thumb. Duo had to agree, Quatre just seemed to be too… rich? Nice? To blend in well. She snorted, neither would the other three. Heero and Trowa screamed 'predator' and Wufei was too 'noble' for the streets.

"Well just had to ask!" She cheerfully said. "Where's the place that we're staying, anyway?" The question was directed to Heero, who was team leader.

"Some place called The Dagger." Duo's screeched to a halt.

"Wait. Ya jist said The Dagger right?" Heero nodded and Duo let out a whoop and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! What's the number?" Heero blinked rapidly before stating the number. Duo grabbed her phone and dialed it. Three rings and two seconds later, "Yeah, does Rabecca still work there?" Pause. "If she does, ken ya tell her that Raven wants ta talk ta her." Duo pulled the phone away from her ear as a yell of 'THE RAVEN?!' rang through the speakers then carefully placed the phone back to her ear and replied. "…Yeah… So's Becca in or not?" Pause. Wince. "Oh boy…" Pause. "Ya not gonna yell in my ear if I am, are ya?" Long pause. "Ah. Hero worship. How do I loathe thee? Let me count the ways." Short pause. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Least I don't have it bad as Solo." Long pause. "Ya know the rooms booked for the 'venters?" Short pause. "Well, those are for me an' my team, so-" Pause. "Please an' thank ya." Long pause. "3 hours? Jeez traffic that bad?" Pause. "Yeah. See ya." Duo ended the call and turned toward her gaping team. "What?"

"What did you do, Maxwell?" Wufei glared at her.

"I jist saved ya assess from becomin' social outcast durnin' ya stay on L2. People here don't _like_ the Preventers. Think that ya jist sit 'round on ya asses watchin' the world pass by." Duo shrugged, not caring that her accent was bleeding through. Heero raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she didn't include herself in the Preventer Statement. Duo shrugged again in answer. "I may be an agent, but I'll always be a L2 rat at heart." She started walking away.

"Where are you going, Maxwell?" Wufei called. She answered over her shoulder, not stopping.

"Ta The Dagger."

"You're not going with us?" Quatre asked and Duo shook her head, making her braid fly.

"Nah. I'm gonna walk. See ya at the hotel." She halted and looked over her shoulder. "'Less ya wanna walk with me?" They declined and she shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Before they could ask what she meant, Duo disappeared into the crowd, dodging people like she was dancing. They watched her go, before turning and collecting their luggage. Quatre noticed something.

"Did Duo bring anything?" Heero shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?" Quatre shrugged.

"Just wondering why Duo didn't bring anything." Wufei snorted.

"Who knows what goes around in Maxwell's head. Let's just get going. I want to be at the hotel before Maxwell shows." With that they hailed a cab and drove off.

••••••••

**FEHU** (Feoh) - attracts wealth, initiates prosperous enterprises, brings motivation and activity, circulates abundance and life-force, and invokes the fire of the heavenly bodies.

**URUZ** (UR) - enhances strength, removes weaknesses and self-doubt, and draws earth and oak-strength into the personal sphere. Use to draw new situations to you, to initiate new processes or to divert difficulties through sudden change.

**THURISAZ** (Thorn) - brings breakthroughs and catalyzes change and regeneration, beginnings, luck, dynamic defense, and protection.

**KENAZ** (Cen) - awakens executive ability, unleashes skills and prolific creative impulses, reveals secrets, finds hidden knowledge, works well in love magick, kindles the flame of knowledge and the cunning of one's mind, transforms energies onto higher creative levels, and increases artistic craft.

**GEBO** (Gyfu) - an energy of balance, promotes generosity and exchange, brings gifts and mutual benefits.

**WUNJO** (Wyn) - induces success and harmony with others, heals disagreements between individuals and groups. Brings contact with like-minded people, establishes empathy, fellowship, and friendly interaction. Promotes peace, fruitfulness and sensuality.

**HAGALAZ** (Haegl) - useful for overcoming obstacles, banishing bad habits, and aiding in decision making.

**NAUDHIZ** (Nyd) - helps turn frustration and stress to one's advantage. Liberates from constrictions, loosens the bonds of ill Wyrd (karmic destiny). Enables on to turn a bad situation into a good one. Used to bind in curses, considered a war fetter. When the situation is hopeless, use naudhiz. A general magickal rune that can be used for the success of any venture and to free one from all locks and fetters.

**EIHWAZ** (Eoh) - a hunter rune for stalking and attaining an objective, and facilitates the ability to survive. A potent magickal protector. Can bring initiation and understanding of fate. A guard against self-destructive behavior, and therefore excellent when dealing with alcoholism or drug abuse. Use to find lost objects, complete a challenging task, or find a new job or home. Gives strength.

**ELHAZ** (Algiz) - an active ward and defender. Increases the field of one's magickal power. Draw this sigil on anything you want to protect, including your mail.

**SOWILO** (Sol) - used to strenthen the magickal will of the Witch. Invokes the solar power of victory and success, and promotes illumination. Promotes spiritual will power. Draws the female energy of the sun into the personal sphere. (In the runic system, the sun is feminine and the moon is masculine). Excellent for promoting self-confidence.

**TIWAZ** (Tyr) - brings victory in contests, trials, and legal judgements. An upholder of faith, steadfastness, and honor, and increases loyalty to higher ideals. Strengthens confidence during ordeals and competition; invokes justice; maintains order; sustains promises and oaths; and brings a lawful outcome. In healing, speeds recuperation. Cannot be used to pervert justice. Carve on any weapon to be used for right justice.

**BERKANO** (Beorc) - promoter of new beginnings, brings ideas and projects to a bright conclusion.

**MANNAZ** (Man) - a thought-rune for increasing intelligence and intellectual power. Brings success in study and mental effort, aid in social integration and career potential, and a bringer of psychic harmony. Helps one to realize one's full human potential. Gains help from others.

**LAGUZ** (Lagus) - the rune of the occult. Holds both constructive and destructive power of the lunar tides. Increases intuition, psychic seership, and clairvoyance. Gives access to the realm of dreams. Good for drawing down moon energy. Invokes the mutable energy of sorcery. Use as a magickal net to cast out and draw in needed energies or to put someone gently to sleep,bringing pleasant dreams.

**DAGAZ** (Dag) - a harbinger of total light and enlightenment. Brings the dawn of a new day and opens doors on all planes to complete realization. Induces cosmic consciousness, invokes perfection, helps situations and matters to flower. A potent protector of portal gateways. Renders a person or thing invisible. Banishes negativity. Use for financial increase, to change another's attitude, or to assist in launching a new project. A good-luck charm. Comforts those who are grieving, lessens pain, cures sickness.


End file.
